ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Wall
The Order of the Wall is the oldest of the Menite knighthoods consisting of brave paladins dedicated to preserving the faithful from the perils found outside of civilization. Its philosophies and fighting style are thought to embody the Wall, one of Menoth's earliest gifts. Paladins of the order stand between the light and the darkness as a living wall to protect the faithful. The Order of the Wall stands alongside other martial orders of the Protectorate of Menoth in battle against enemies of the faith but prefer to defend the faithful rather than marching to war.Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Fantasy RPG: Kings, Nations, and Gods History The Order of The Wall was founded nearly three thousand years ago, after Priest-King Valent formed a union of devout warriors leading the defense of Calacia and the Wall of Thrace, which protected the city that would one day become Caspia from the Molgur of the Upper Wyrmwall Mountains. Those early members of the order became the inner core of a larger army of pious Menites who not only defended the outskirts of the civilized world but ventured into the wild lands dominated by the barbarous Molgur to drive them back. By the time Priest-King Golivant came into power, the Wall of Thrace had already evolved into an immense and highly defensible series of structures. So too had the Order of the Wall developed into a proud and respected brotherhood, few in number but esteemed above all other warriors of the early Temple. During the subjugation of the Molgur paladins vigilantly defended exposed villages from retaliation.No Quarter #52 After the destruction of the Molgur, small separate and independent organizations of paladins appeared in the many city states where they defend the inhabitants of their cities from attacks from enemy armies of rival kings who themselves were often Menites. The Order's refusal to obey the orders of kingds of priests resulted in them receiving very limited patronage from the ruling caste. The Order's fortunes would take a turn to the worse when the Orgoth arrived. Many paladins bravely gave up their lives to defend the innocent from the brutal invaders. In Orgoth occupied areas such orders were forced to disarm forcing the Order of the Wall to go underground where paladins met in small and secret gatherings to conduct ceremonies to renew their vows and initiate new members. Many paladins were arrested by Orgoth authorities for intervening against them and were subsequently subjected to torture and interrogation and even death wouldn't bring an end to their torture at the hands of Orgoth necromancy. Soon the Orgoth became aware of the order’s true nature and began exterminating them making the order nearly extinct outsider unoccupied Caspia and the fringe Menite communities of the north. The Order saw resurgence as the Orgoth were pushed back by the rebellion, being free to act in the liberated areas. The order spent the early Iron Kingdoms era rebuilding its chapter houses and creating a stricter training regimen despite the Menite faith declining in the face of the rising popularity of the Church of Morrow. Organization and Training Outside of the Protectorate References Category:Protectorate of Menoth Category:Organisations